


Streets Is Watching

by arobynsung



Category: 221B Baker Towers
Genre: 221b baker towers - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Character of Color, Female Character of Color, Gen, Genderswap, my brain on fandom, sherlock!au, tumblr is wonderful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her skin itches, the way it always does when she comes back.</p><p>Home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streets Is Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Because this fandom needs AO3 presence and I already want it for Yuletide.

Detective Inspector Lestrade closes her eyes against the dry wind for a moment and tucks a braid that strayed from her rough ponytail behind her ear. She doesn’t keep her eyes closed for too long, not here. Her skin itches, the way it always does when she comes back.

 _Home_.

Except now home watches her, like shadows in broad daylight, invisible but behind and beside her. They watch everything, what car she comes in with, alone or with back-up, the way she stands, where her hands are- she either keeps them loose and easy beside her, or tense and crossed at her chest depending on where she’s at in a case- all of this usually denoted by how much Sherlock’s got his nose in it.

Once upon a time, she might have been ashamed to call this home, but that was a long time ago. Back then she thought erasing her past would give her wings, let her live out a dream of a Yard detective. Back then was a long time ago. She understands now, her past is in the dark of her skin, the kink of her curls, all the ways she wanted to punch through the racist sausage fest of the Yard, of the entire bloody system. Lestrade does what she can, but she’s now a copper, still a copper. In this neighborhood, that’s not a sin easily forgiven.

Just before she allows herself an impatient sigh, he appears, as always late, and as of late, shadowed by Watson. She hasn’t decided what to think about that yet.

He walks towards her, an impertinent smirk on his face though his tone is easy when he nods up at her and says, “G.”

Lestrade crosses her arms because she knows that face with that tone means her life is about to get difficult and she really needs to turn in that transfer request (but she’s been saying that for _years_ ).

“What now, Sherlock?”

He is out and out -smiling now and damn, there’s her day shot to hell. Maybe literally.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in the US-ian part of the world and I need britpicking and spag checking but I have always had this image of DI Lestrade and then y’all gave me 221b baker towers and she fit like a long lost puzzle piece and this happened.


End file.
